Takeru Takaishi
Takeru Takaishi, also known as TK in the English Dub, is one of the Digidestined in Digimon Adventure and, along with Hikari 'Kari' Yagami, is a member of the new Digidestined in Digimon Adventure 02. Throughout the entire series, he's partnered with Patamon. In Fiction Wrestling, Takeru currently works in AWF, XCF and Animated, similar to Daisuke. During his entire career, Takeru has faced challenges such as fighting Pokemon characters such as Ash Ketchum and having multiple rivalries with fellow Digidestined Daisuke, either it's for Hikari or for their prides. He's also a member of the Digi-X Stable in Animated. Background *'Series' - Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02/Digimon Adventure Tri *'Species' - Human *'Age' - 8 (Adventure), 11 (02), 14? (Tri), 36? (02 Finale), 18 (Fiction Wrestling) *'Height '- ? *'Weight '- ? *'Companies - '(Currently) AWF, WWE: Animated, and XCF *'Debut '- *'Status -' Active *'Billed From -' Odaiba, Japan *'Allies -' Hikari Yagami/Kari Kamiya (girlfriend), Henry Wong, Iori Hida/Cody Hida, Yamato Ishida/Matt Ishida (older brother), Taichi Yagami/Tai Kamiya (older brother figure), Daisuke Motomiya *'Rivals: 'Digivolution, Ash Ketchum, other Pokemon Characters, Spongebob Squarepants, Tom Brady *'Twitter: '@CrestofHope (AWF and Animated) Wrestling Career 'WWF/E: Animated' 'Debut; Attitude Era' Takeru debuted as a part of The Destined in 1998, regulated to a simple background character. However, in late 1999, in an effort to show Matt to never oppose The McMahon-Helmsley regime, Stephanie McMahon had TK's brother Matt chained to a corner post outside the ring while Triple H assaulted TK in the ring. This would take TK out of the spotlight for a while as he and a few friends of his began training in WWF's training facilities and developmentals. TK re-debuted in August of 2000 with Davis Motomiya, winning The Toon Tag Team Championships from Tracey & Brock. Revealing themselves as trained under Billy Gunn and Road Dogg themselves, TK & Davis, with Kari Kamiya, Yolei Inouei, and Cody Hida, dubbed themselves Digital Generation X. TK & Davis reigned until the end of the year and went into 2000 as a new Digi-X with Henry Wong. TK then began his time on top of the Light-Heavyweight Division, winning his first Toon Light-Heavyweight Championship at WrestleMania X-Seven while also defending The Tag Titles successfully with Davis. TK grew into the sound male mind of Digi-X, always trying (and failing) to get their group in less trouble then they already get themselves into. In addition to that, TK would regularly recite the famous ending to The DX intro, "And if you're not down with that, we've just got TWO WORDS FOR YA!", which would be responded to by the fans declaring " SUCK IT!". 'AWF' 'Season 1' 'Season 2' 'Season 3' 'XCF' Personality Aside from being the youngest Digidestined out of the core seven, he is gentle, sweet-natured, and generous. He is also obedient and follows the Digidestined's lead without complaints. He is also discribed as Hikari Yagami/Kari Kamiya's equal. In 02, he's also said to have "Inherited reliability from Yamato". Personal Life Takeru started dating Hikari ever since the first day they debuted in Fiction Wrestling, which causes Daisuke to be jealous of him in real life. He has a brother who's currently an UCA Star named Yamato "Matt" Ishida. Despite the distance between him and Yamato, Takeru admires Yamato greatly and tries to be brave to impress him. In Wrestling Takeru's wrestling style in highly similar to Jeff Hardy. Finishers: *''Dark Hope'' (Fireman's carry spun into a DDT) - XCF *''Diving Hope/Dive into Darkness'' (High-angle senton bomb) - AWF *Leg Lariat - WWE *''Twisted Hope/Twist of Despair'' (Front facelock dropped into a cutter /Front facelock dropped into a stunner) - AWF Signature Moves: *Alley Oop Facebuster *Extreme Leg Drop followed by a Front Dropkick *''Whisper of the Wind'' (Turnbuckle climb into a rebounded corkscrew senton to a standing opponent) - adopted from Jeff Hardy Managers: *Hikari Yagami/Kari Kamiya Nicknames: *'"Child of Hope"' *"Child of Despair" (AWF) Entrance Themes: *'"No More Words"' by EndeverafteR (AWF) *"Another Me" by Jeff Hardy and Dale Oliver (AWF; during his "Child of Despair" persona) *'"Sell Your Soul"' by Hollywood Undead (XCF) Championships and Accomlishments WWE: Animated * Toon Cruiserweight Championship * Toon Tag Team Championship (1x w/ Matt, 1x w/ Davis) * WWE Triple Tag Team Championship (w/Matt and Izzy) AWF *AWF World Championship (1 time) *AWF Extreme Championship XCF Wrestling Observer PWI 500 Fanfiction Wrestling Awards FWC Rankings Trivia Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers